Always, Forever Yours
by Broken.Bells
Summary: Edward, Bella and a surprise. Fluffy goodness; Oneshot.R&R please!


**Author's note: I think this story will look better as a one-shot. So, here it is. Hope you enjoy it! Take note- this was the first story I posted, so there are going to be some errors. Enjoy! XD**

**Xoxo- **

When he said, 'It was the blackest kind of blasphemy.' You could literally hear my heart doing two different things, one part of it was screaming for joy while the other was scared that he would break it again.

I sighed as I prepared dinner for Charlie, who had won some contest and was going on a short vacation.

"Bells?" he yelled.

"In here." I told him as he came to the kitchen looking exhausted from work.

"How was work?" I asked him as I placed his food on the table.

"Exhausting, this smells good." He grinned.

"Thank you." I said while sitting down, I looked at him and started "Dad, when are you leaving for that vacation you won? Because I have a feeling you should have some rest after all that has happen."

He raised his head and looked at me, "Well, I have been thinking about that and maybe early tomorrow, because I'm tired and I really need it. Is that okay with you?" he asked.

I answered him, "No, it's fine; you should go, considering the fact that you need it and I'll be fine, so don't worry. Relax." He nodded and said thanks for dinner and was about to go to bed when I said, "Hope you enjoy the vacation."

"I will and you be careful."

I finished washing all the dishes and was walking to my room, Edward had gone hunting yesterday and I didn't know when he was coming back. I changed into some sweat pants and a t-shirt that said 'got milk' in black letters.

As I sat in my bed I saw a pair of golden eyes looking at me from the window, but the minute I saw it, it had disappear. I thought nothing of it since I knew where Edward was.

I lay back in bed and wrapped myself with the blanket.

As I was getting closer to sleep I felt someone hug me from behind and placed his hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream, I didn't but my heart jumped causing whoever was behind me to chuckle. Wait, I know that chuckle.

"Silly Bella," He said letting go of me, as well as his hand over my mouth.

"Edward!" I yelled quietly "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Now facing him, I could tell he was the one outside my window and that he was sorry for scaring me.

"Sorry, I won't do it again, when I want to touch you I'll just ask." He said with a voice laced with teasing and honesty.

"It's ok. I'm glad that you are here, I missed you." I said to him resting my head on his marble chest and sighed with pleasure.

"I heard that Charlie is leaving tomorrow for a vacation and I wanted to tell you that I have a surprise, so you need plenty of rest."

"Edward, you know I hate surprises." I complained.

"Yes I know, but you'll like this one, so go to sleep." He said, already singing my lullaby.

"Good night, Edward. Love you." I murmured, already half asleep.

The last thing I heard was him whispering "Good night my angel, sweet dreams." Then everything went black.

**~EB~**

I opened my eyes to see sunlight streaming through the window.

'That's odd,' I thought while getting off the bed 'Where is Edward?'

I looked around and didn't see him. My eyes landed on a piece of paper that was on my desk. I grabbed it; it was from Edward and started to read it:

_Dear Bella:_

_I'm sorry that I had to leave but there was something I had to take care of first before I showed you the surprise. Alice is coming later to help you get ready._

_I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you woke up, love._

_Be Safe, I love you._

_Edward_

I re-read a couple of times to make sure that it was true what he said about Alice and placed the letter in my desk.

"Bella?" I heard my Dad say. "Yeah?" I said, going down the stairs carefully to avoid tripping.

"I wanted to say bye, sweetheart. I'm going to miss you." He said hugging me.

"Dad, go and have fun, don't worry, okay?" I said.

"I love you, take care and try to be safe for me, okay?" He stood awkwardly by the front door.

"Yes, now go."

I looked as he droved away and then went to prepared myself some breakfast. As I was eating my cereal, I heard a car pull over and some light footsteps (spending time with vampires pays off sometimes).

"Alice, is that you?" I asked.

"Yes. Good Morning, Bella." She said, happily appearing out of thin air.

"Good Morning, Alice." I said getting up from the table and putting away the dishes for washing later.

"I am so exited; we are going to have so much fun!" I only looked at her.

"Bella, don't give me that face, I am doing this whether you like it or not and besides you are going to look beautiful and Edward is going to fall head over hills in love with you all over again. You always wear clothes that are twice your size and this is the time to show how pretty you really are, okay?"

I muttered an okay and followed her upstairs already wishing the day was over.

As I sat there, letting Alice pull my hair into various style (later deciding on a simple bun with some strands left out) I thought about what surprise could it be? Was I going to like it, or hate it? I hoped that he didn't spend any money on it whatsoever. He knew that I didn't like surprises- why did he have to do this?

"Bella, stop worrying! You know he won't do anything for you to make you dislike it. Sit back and relax." Alice said while putting some make up on my face.

"I know, Alice, but you also know that I don't like surprises!" I exclaimed trying to see myself in the mirror. Alice pushed me back into my seat with a stern look, "Sorry, but no peeking 'till I'm done."

I sighed, settling back into the seat. _Edward, when are you coming back? _

Alice put the finishing touches to my face, adjusted my outfit and said "Perfect!"

I stared at myself in the mirror, although the one I saw couldn't possibly be me, her hair actually cooperated and stayed in its place around the bun, the strands framing her face making her look _pretty _and the make up that she had on was completely natural. The clothes actually made her figure look _curvy_.

"That blue top fits perfectly with those jeans, doesn't it?" Alice asked, smug at my speechlessness.

I just nodded and said "Thank you."

Alice brushed it off, "Got to go! Have fun- don't be a spoil sport with Edward." With that, she turned and left me staring at myself. _I look beautiful, for once. _

I heard the door bell ring; I took one last look and started my trip down the stairs- thanking God that Alice put me in flats.

I opened the door and stared. _I might just drool._

Edward was there, grinning crookedly at me, looking me up and down- while I did the same. He was dressed in a white button up shirt, sleeves rolled up, with a black t shirt underneath and I could see his muscles move beneath it when he straighten up. He was also wearing some dark wash jeans.

_I think I AM drooling. _

"You look beautiful," Edward said, grinning.

"You look gorgeous," I said, still staring (I might add). He chuckled and beckoned me closer. He took me in his arms and inhaled deeply. "Lovely, just lovely."

"Ready to go?" he said after a moment of silence. "Yes," I breathed, still intoxicated with his scent. He led me towards his car and buckled me in. In a flash he was at my side, starting up the car, with my hand in his.

"Surprise, here we come!" I said sarcastically.

He laughed and took off.

**~EB~**

"Are we there yet?" I couldn't keep the question inside any longer. I was sure going to explode. We had been driving for a while, but I couldn't see where we were going because the minute he took off, Edward gave me a blindfold. I had stared at him with a look of incredulity. He had laughed and urged me to put it on.

"Soon enough," he said, reaching over and grasping one of my hands, which were twisted together in anticipation.

I sighed, with my head looking forward. The car was zooming along the street, making almost no sound; it made me miss my truck's roaring. After a few minutes, I could feel the car coming to a stop. I exhaled, "Finally!" Edward laughed from my right side, already having my door opened.

He grasped both of my hands, helping me step out of the car. I could feel the ground crunching beneath my feet, and the cold breeze of the night. I breathed in, trying to find a familiar scent.

3 minutes later, and I hadn't moved an inch. I furrowed my brow, turning my head to both sides, wondering if Edward was still there.

"Edward?" I didn't hear anything for a few seconds, but I felt when Edward moved to stand behind me.

"What are you doing?" I got out after a few tries. The air swirled around my neck as he chuckled. I shivered suddenly; it wasn't from the cold. Edward nuzzled into me, burying his face into my shoulder and neck, and hugged me. I smiled, resting against him for a long while. No matter what we were doing, I was always happy when I was with Edward. I felt safe in his arms.

"You'll enjoy this- Trust me." I almost snorted- Trust Edward? I was ready to give up my life for him. If that didn't scream trust, I don't know what did.

He took off the blindfold painfully slow. I stared straight ahead, mesmerized. He had driven us to a secluded part of the forest. In front of us was a lake, glittering as the stars shined down on it. No one, or thing, could captivate me like Edward who was smiling. I grinned at him, "Well, as always, you were right."

His eyebrows lifted and he smirked, "Good. Shall we?" Edward took my hand and pulled me to sit on top of a blanket that was spread on top of the leave scattered forest floor. On the blanket was a worn out leather book and a basket. Edward went straight for the basket as my stomach growled. I blushed, looking at him.

He chuckled and offered me some strawberries. I bit into the delicious fruit as Edward picked up the worn out leather book. I looked at him with curiosity, silently asking him what it was. He turned over the book a couple of times before handing it to me.

"I know how much you don't like anyone spending money on a gift for you, so consider this a made-at-home gift." He urged me to open it.

"I do not know if you'll like it, but Alice told me it was a good idea and well…" He smiled and I joined him. Never bet against Alice.

I gasped as I saw the first page.

_Edward Anthony Masen Jr._

_Journal_

Below the name was a picture of him in the early 1900's. I looked up at him, "Why?"

He shrugged -even that was perfect-, "I wanted to give you something to thank you for everything and it seemed like the perfect thing. This way, you'll know more about me. Even the things I don't really remember." He gave me a big part of him; the only thing that connected him, besides Carlisle, with his past. In this journal were things no one but him, Edward, knew about and had -unfortunately- forgotten.

I was about to protest but before I could he silenced me with a glance and a murmured please.

I looked down and hugged the journal closer to my heart. "I'll cherish it. We'll read it together." He smiled and it made the night brighter.


End file.
